reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
FoolProof/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ben, Gwen, Rook and Grandpa riding a train heading towards a Cosplay joint in San Fransico) Ben: Just wait, I'm going to take out some thugs robbing this train! Max (chuckles): It's all part of an act, Ben, they're making a fake robbery so they can entertain us. Rook: I've never seen fake robberies before. Ben: You'll get used to it. (A cowboy cosplayer comes by) Cowboy Cosplayer: Hey you there, (grabs a person and gives him clothing) we need heroes on the gang, let's go! (grabs Ben and Rook by the shoulders) Hey you 2 fellers there, we need heroes on the gang, let's go! Ben: Well Grandpa, it looks like I'm gonna fight some thugs afterall! (Ben and Rook put on the cowboy uniforms, as they are with other male passengers dressed as cowboys in attendance before the conductor of the train) Conductor: All right, gentlemen. Remember this, the only thing different from other heists that it's all an act. So do like other stuntmen do and don't be running around like Batman and Robin deliver punches and kicks. (Meanwhile, one of the train helpers is dressing up as one of the robbers on the train whistling, when suddenly someone grabs him from behind) Conductor (passes out fake guns to the passengers): These are not guns, they're fake guns, no bullets just make clicking noises. (Points to Rook) Sir, I'm gonna need your rifle, please? Rook: This is a Proto-Tool. I carry it around whenever there is danger. Ben: Rook, pay attention, it's all an act. (Meanwhile, the train helper is bound and gagged on the ground, with the figure putting on his costume, and someone calls out for him) Bandit Cosplayer: Hey, Matt, can you hurry up? We gotta get ready! (The figure walks by the cosplayer) Conductor: And now, gentlemen, be ready and wait for your cues, because the bandits have just begun! (Suddenly fake gun firing through the halls play, as the bandit cosplayers fake laugh and enter) Bandit Cosplayer: All right, stick 'em up! This is a rob- (The figure knocks out the cosplayer) Bandit Cosplayer #2: Hey, Matt, what gives man, this isn't part of the script! Figure (laughs): Matthew had to take a nice rest for awhile, (reveals himself as Dr. Animo) But the Doctor is in! (Everyone gasps including Gwen and Max) (Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are surprised as well by Animo's appearance) Dr. Animo: Finally, the time has come to avenge for my father! Rook: Who? The former C.E.O of that tech company that gets sued by other tech companies all the time? (Everyone breaks out in laughter) Dr. Animo: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!! Don't make me turn you Mickey Mouse meatheads into ???! Rook: Sorry Animo, this is the wrong city, Disneyland is in Anaheim. Dr. Animo: That's not the point! (suits up as a cowboy and aims a gun at the duo) let's face this cowboy to cowboy! Rook: Alright Ben, take the easy route, just use someone like--- (Sees a flash, that reveals Ben as Molestache, which his appearance causes everyone to break out in laughter) Molestache... Passenger: Dude, look at that mole-moron with his stupid mustache!! Passenger 2: Look! That cute little mole has a mustache! Passenger 3: The Red head looks good cosplaying Frankie Foster! (Overwhelmed by the laughter, Molestache then lets out a blaster) Rook: Will you guys SHUT UP!!! THAT MOLESTACHE IS BEN! HE'S A HERO! PAY HIM SOME RESPECT!!! Passenger: Oh, sorry, our bad. Dr. Animo: You can't hurt me with that pathetic mole! For I am the great Doctor Aloysius James Ani-(Suddenly gets tied up by Molestaches' mustache, as he is slammed on the ground several times, and on the ceiling, and then punched by them, as everyone finally cheered instead of laughing this time) Passenger: I take back at what I said about that Molestache dude! Passenger 2: He really is a cutie! Passenger 3: No, he really is a superhero! Rook: Told you. (Molestache throws Animo out of the train as everyone cheers) (Later Cuts to him on a pterodactyl chasing Ben as Stinkfly) Dr. Animo: You can't escape from me forever, Ben Tennyson, I will hunt you down! (Gets tricked by Ben as Stinkfly into slamming into a mountain wall) (Then it cuts to him on his giant hamster chasing Ben as Wildmutt) Dr. Animo: I swear I will never rest until I destroy you! (Gets tricked by Ben as Wildmutt into slamming into a building wall) Dr. Animo: I'll (falls into a hole when Ben as Armodrillo made) stop (Ben as Diamondhead drops a iceberg head on him) at any other (stomped by Ben as Way Big) Alien (frozen by Arcticguana) if it's the last thing (hit by apple cart by Ben as Four Arms) I'll (punched by Ben as Humungousaur) ever (punched by Ben as Rath) dddddddoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls off a ledge when Ben as Astrodactyl lures him in a trap) (We zoom out of the scene, as it was a clip show by a bandaged Animo, who was reviewing his humiliations by Ben) Dr. Animo: D'ohoo! i'll never match up to my father! (cuts to flashbacks where his father was showing off his technologies at the International Technology Expo. Then cut's to his father working at an animal dungoen, where a wild lion escapes and kills his father) No! My father should've never died! I'll get that boy, you'll thank me Dad. (whistles, which causes his mutant wasp to appear) Come on, to my lab!! (the wasp flies Dr. Animo to his lair, while we cut to the train crossing the Golden Gate Bridge) Ben: Wow, The Golden Gate Bridge, gateway to Chinatown. Rook: Chinatown? Ben: It's what some people nickname San Francisco. Max: Okay guys, take your seats! we're be arriving at the Embarcadero soon. Ben: at the station soon eh? i think i shall do a little "jazz" for them huh? Hopgoblin (from Ben's pocket): Yeah, a little jazz, you can do trumpet, and me can do the Mambo! Rook: Ben, don't do this crap please. Ben: That's just a pun, fellas. Hopgoblin: Oh.... Ben: Maybe later. Hopgoblin: Okay. (Unaware to our heroes, Animo had a nano bug recording their move, as it flies back to Animo's lair) Dr. Animo: Excellent, I will build a foolproof trap on Ben, and end him once and for all! (So we see a montage of Animo doing his dastardly deeds, first he steals a floor map from Lowe’s, and an old alarm clock from a school during class time, he also steals a chainsaws from Lowe's, while stealing wood from lumberjackers, while stealing scissors, a hammer, a banana from a monkey, a high striker from a carnival, while using a crowbar to steal a guy's windshield wiper from his car, a hand pumper, a little girl's sandbox, making her cry and crying for her mom, a blue bucket, a scaler, an old man's sailboat, a pool table from a bar, a red ball and a stick from a bunch of bikers, while stealing a washer or dryer from Lowe's, a rifle from a gunstore, a cuckoo clock and a safe) (After getting everything, Animo draws the blueprints on his trap) Dr. Animo: Here it is, Ben Tennyson will be standing on this mat, picking up a penny as a sign of luck, and when he picks up the penny, he'll be surprised that he triggered the clock alarm ringing, as it's line connected to the chainsaw slicing off a piece of wood, dropping it closing shut a pair of scissors which will cut the line connected to the hammer, causing it to drop on the banana to the high striker bell, popping the banana out of it's peel into a windshield wiper from a car, with the line connected to the windshield wiper, connected to the hand pumper pushing up a sandbox, which will drop a whole grain of sand, into a blue bucket on a measure scaler to push the blue bucket down, while pushing the other side up flipping the switch for a fan, which blows away a sailboat, on it is a pool stick, which will hit this red ball bouncing little corners into this blue button, activating an old washer or dryer thingy, with it's line pulling the trigger on the rifle, firing the bells on the cuckoo clock, and hitting 12:00, pops out the cuckoo bird with a knife, slicing every piece of the string connected to the safe, which will drop on Ben Tennyson, and kill him!!!!! (Laughs evily) And I will be free to avenge my father, Apotheosis Animo, the CEO and chairman of ???, by ??? (Yawns) But first a nap. (Animo goes to lay down thinking of thoughts of impressing his father) (Meanwhile, a line figure that looks like Ben suddenly moves as he gets up) Line Ben: I better warn my other me and tell him about Animo's plan. (we cut to Ben waiting impatiently to do his "show") Ben: Come on Rook! i need this for my fans! Rook: Ben, no! Ben: Let's just see about that! (slaps omnitrix and turns into Molestache again, and this time, carrying a harmonica) Rook: Oh, why you LITTLE-- (Rook chokes Molestache, while Max breaks them up) Grandpa Max: Now you two cut it out, we're going to the Embarcadero to see a movie, which is called, "Walking Warners", it stars you’re favorite actors in the film, I'm gonna get the tickets, don't do anything crazy, you two. (Ben turns back to normal) Ben and Rook: Okay. (Max and Gwen leave, while suddenly Line Ben appears in front of Ben, Rook and Hop) Line Ben: Ben, come on! Follow me! (Runs off) (Confused, Ben, Rook and Hopgoblin rub their eyes) Ben: Okay, Wait? Rook: Perhaps, it's due to munching down many Chili Fries? Hopgoblin: Hopgoblin like Chili- Line Ben: There's no time to lose you guys, follow me! (Grabs Hopgoblin's hand, causing Ben and Rook to follow him) Ben: This is ridiculous, Grandpa's gonna freak out! Rook: And he's getting the tickets for the movie already! Line Ben: Oh, that movie? no thanks, (watches King Kong) (we cut to them in a secret lab underneath San Francisco) Dr. Animo: When i unleash my greatest trap onto my greatest enemy, he's gonna be begging for mercy (looks at his plan, sees Line Ben gone) Oh, forget to draw him (draws him again, then smells Vinager, which is actually Ben as Gloop) Good, let's get this party started! Line Ben (whispers): Good luck. (Runs off to the blueprint to replace the number 10 on the inches with the number 12) (Ben, Rook and Hopgoblin walk in) Ben: Oh boy, Grandpa's so gonna worry about us now! Rook: I couldn’t agree more, Look Ben, a lucky penny! Ben: WOW for me? Good luck here I come! (Picks up the penny which suddenly triggers the trap) (The successive elements of the trap work together; an alarm clock, a saw, scissors, a hammer, a vertical tower, a banana, windshield wipers, a bucket of sand, a fan, a pool ball, and a washing machine. Lastly, a rifle shoots at a cuckoo clock and a knife tied to the cuckoo begins cutting a rope, and the safe gets ready to come down, as Animo pops out) Dr. Animo (laughs): Your demise is near Ben Tennyson! (Picks up a cigarette and gives it to him) Ben: I don't smoke. Dr. Animo: It's a sign that you're going to die. Ben: I prefer a smoothie. (Animo sighs, throws out the cigarette and gives Ben a smoothie) Dr. Animo: Any last words now? Ben: Yeah, hold on. (Slurps a smoothie) I wouldn’t stand there if I were you. (Suddenly the safe lands on Animo, Ben, Rook and Hopgoblin high five each other and run off) (Ben, Rook and Hopgoblin Later return to the theater to meet up with Gwen and Grandpa Max) Grandpa Max: Where are the boys? Ben: We're back! Rook: Are the previews playing? Grandpa Max: They are right now, where have you 3 been? I ordered 5 tickets for the movie, and you 3 ran out somewhere. Ben: We had to go to the bathroom real quick. Grandpa Max: Oh I see, just try to be on time next time. Ben (whispers to Gwen): We had to go through You-Know-Who actually. Rook (whispers): It's true. Hopgoblin (whispers): No one knows but us 4. Ben: 4? Hopgoblin: You, me, Rook and the Line You. (Cuts to Animo in another body cast in wheelchair, eating and ripping the blueprint) Dr. Animo: It was foolproof! FOOLPROOF! And Ben Tennyson still humiliated me in defeat! How was that possible? Line Ben: Right here, Dr. Whack-a-mo! (Presses the button that crushes Animo's body) Maybe next time, you can learn not to bring any stuff from people! (Runs off) Dr. Animo: Could this day get any worse? (Suddenly an angry mob of civilians surrounded) Lowe's Employee: Hey, buddy, you forgot to pay for the stuff at Lowe's! Little Girl: That's him, Mommy, that's the mean man who stole my sandbox! Mother: How dare you steal my little girl's sandbox you evil man! Biker: And how dare you steal the pool table from us bikers! Old Man: And my favorite sailboat! Lumberjacker: And the wood we were just chopping off! Man: And what can you explain to the crowbar that broke of the windshield of my car! Lowe's Employee: You're disgusting! Dr. Animo (nervously): Uh-uh, I'm in the hospital, you know, and I'm just heal- Man: Get him! (Everyone starts chasing Animo in his body cast and wheelchair) (we cut to Ben and the gang back on the train to get back to Glowerhaven) Ben: So, does this mean good-bye, line me? Line Ben: ??? Hopgoblin: Psst! Ben! Your little "show"! Ben: Oh! (turns into Molestache, and plays Oh Sussana! with Hop on the banjo, Molestache uses his mustache to play his harmonica, and holds a microphone with his hands) MOLESTACHE I came from Alabama, With my banjo on my knee, I'm gone to Louisiana, My true love for to see; It rain'd all night the day I left, The weather it was dry, The sun so hot I froze to death, Susanna, don't you cry. Oh! Susanna, Oh don't you cry for me, I've come from Alabama Wid my banjo on my knee. I jumped aboard de telegraph, And trabbled down de riber, De lectric fluid magnified, And killed five hundred cheer. De bullgine bust, de horse run off, I realy thought I'd die; I shut my eyes to hold my breath, Susanna, don't you cry. Oh! Susanna, don't you cry for me I've come from Alabama Wid my banjo on my knee. I had a dream de odder night When ebery ting was still, I thought I saw Susanna A coming down de hill; The buck-wheat cake was in her mouth, The tear was in her eye; Says I, "I'm coing from de south, Susanna, don't you cry." Oh! Susanna, don't you cry for me I've come from Alabama Wid my banjo on my knee. I soon will be in New Orleans, And den I'll look all round, And when I find Susanna, I will fall upon de ground. And if I do not find her, Dis darkie'l surely die, And when I'm dead and buried, Susanna, don't you cry. CHO: Oh! Susanna don't you cry for me I've come from Alabama Wid my banjo on my knee. (Everyone applauded and cheered for Ben and Hop, especially Gwen, Max and Rook, who delightfully claps and not lashing out this time) (And Ben and Hopgoblin give out a bow to the audience, with roses thrown before them as the episode ends) Category:Transcript